


искусство войны или искусство быть человеком

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: когда эд моргает — в мире будто становится темнее.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 19





	искусство войны или искусство быть человеком

— мы давно не дрались по-настоящему, полковник, — смеется эд и отбрасывает пиджак в траву. останутся пятна, ты больше не алхимик, я уже давно не полковник — ничего из этого рой не говорит. эд теперь выше его и похож на солнце больше, чем когда-либо. чем кто-либо. если долго на него смотреть — глазам становится больно.

— да, действительно, давно. ты уверен?

эд поднимает голову и улыбается, его улыбка — это не столько вызов, сколько обещание победы. «я больше никому не дам себя обыграть» — вот, что он говорит миру. «сейчас я надеру твой зад, мустанг, держись крепче» — вот, что он говорит рою.

— я выдержу удар, полковник. как бы сильно вы ни ударили — я выдержу.

когда эд моргает — в мире будто становится темнее.

к своему стыду рой чувствует, что на секунду у него перехватывает дыхание. он вспоминает взгляды тех, кому эд — еще будучи вспыльчивым мелким пацаном — помог; тех, чьи души он смог излечить, даже не заметив этого; тех, ради кого он жертвовал собой снова и снова. эти влюбленные взгляды, полные тихого обожания — неужели он сейчас смотрит так же?

— да, стальной, я знаю.

даже без автоброни он все еще стальной: сила, способная выстоять в потоке чистого пламени; воля, заставляющая переть вперед тогда, когда впереди уже ничего нет; вера в себя и в людей, которых нужно защитить — все в эдварде элрике пахнет нагретым железом. и совсем непохоже на кровь, думает рой с какой-то щемящей, невозможной гордостью.

— я знаю, чего ты стоишь, стальной. всегда знал.

эд перекидывает хвост через плечо — жидкое золото рассекает воздух, словно хлыст — и тихо спрашивает:  
— и чего же я стою, а, рой? ты же у нас такая продуманная сволочь, ты же лучше всех оцениваешь риски и перспективы. скажи мне.

в его взгляде такое страшное напряжение — все, что было между ними, сводится к этому вопросу и, может быть, к ответу на него.

— ты стоишь всего, через что я прошел.

каждой секунды боли и страданий, каждого мучительного сомнения, каждой ошибки и каждого неудачного решения. если бы рою нужно было пережить все это еще раз, чтобы снова найти дорогу к эду, то он бы не раздумывал.

эд щурится. наверное, думает, чего стоит сам рой мустанг. потом вскидывает кулак:  
— ну чего встали, полковник?! нападайте.

рой щелкает пальцами — и между ними вспыхивает огонь, короткий замах и шаг вперед: оранжевые отсветы ложатся эду на щеки. он похож на солнце больше, чем когда-либо. чем кто-либо.

когда их пальцы переплетаются, ладонь роя все еще горячая.


End file.
